1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to: systems and methods for detecting efforts to inhibit or nullify the olfactory function of a service animal or sniffer dog trained to detect material, substances, drugs, contraband, or explosives; methods for using such systems; systems and methods for neutralizing material used in an attempt to inhibit or nullify and animal's olfactory function; and systems and methods for locating a person and/or device attempting to thwart detection by such an animal or dog.
2. Description of Related Art
Service animals, search dogs and “sniffer” dogs are used in a variety of situations to detect and locate things such as dead bodies, cancer, drugs, substances, chemicals, contraband, explosives, and other materials. These methods rely on the acute and accurate sense of smell of these animals.